powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Manipulation
The power to control the movement of earthen structures/materials with one’s mind. Also known as Geokinesis, Terrakinesis,' Geomancy '''or '''Earthbending.'' Capability The user mentally can levitate, grind, or slice earthen minerals such as granite, soil, sand, and rocks. Can grind rocks into spears, direct razing sandstorms, generate earthquakes, rock slides, grow/control plants, fissures, and sinkholes, and modify topography. One can summon earthen energy to erupt from the ground. Metals that come from Earth (e.g. iron) can be manipulated, as long users are able ditinguish/touching metals. Appliance Usage *Levitate Rocks in a telekinetic manner. *Hurl rocks and boulders with great force. *Fire stones at a person with the force of bullets. *Acheive limited flight by standing on a piece of rock and levitating the rock. *Create avalanches and mudslides. *Drown people in quakesands. *Make the soil infertile, preventing the growth of plants, or vice versa. *Move mountains. *Control dirt forming it into different shapes. *Create Earthquakes. *Can slide on the ground in a skate-like manner. *Can force holes into large stone structures i.e.: tunnel through mountians *Completely envelop one's self in earth as a defensive last resort *Erupt volcanoes at will (when at full power) *Control and manipulate plants at will *Make soil fertile, allowing rice and other man-made food grow. Methods *Earth material must be present *User may use hands like a conductor for concentration. *Ink-based Minerals *Glowing Hands or Eyes Limits Can’t control plastic or silicon. Techniques Some can perform: *"S''and Tomb''": Aslo know as "Sand Coffin" It's the technique to bury a person/object in heaps of sand. *"Tremor Fault": Command an earthquake to happen. *"Earth Lift": To lift a piece of the earth and levitate it in the air. *"Rock Fists": To cover user's hands in stone. *"Rock Tornado": Subjects are hurled into a twister *"Mineral Flash": A cosmic blast blinds and may thrust targets. *"Fertilizer": To nurture the soil so vegetation is promoted in a concentrated area. *"Golem Punch": To create a living creature made out of pure rock and will not move unless ordered. (also, see animation) *"Rock Armor": The user covers their body with stone that works as armor. Variations Some may only possess the power of: '''Psammokinesis *The power to control sand. Crystallokinesis '('Gem/'Mineral'/'Precious Stone'/'Crystal Manipulation') *The power to mentally manipulate, control and generate gems, minerals and crystals from geological resources. Users may grow and harvest crystals by manipulating the minerals in their own bodily systems and those of others. This can be used to change the size of present minerals, change molecular composition of minerals (changing one type into another), and take minerals out of any place containing them (i.e. organic entities). Ferrokinesis '('Metal Manipulation) See main article: ''Metal Manipulation *The power to mentally control and warp metals. Users may induce the raising or lowering of density on metals. Users may mentally manipulate metals by moving around, reforming, deforming or reshaping metals into any shape desired. Users may envelop in said material (.i.e. to form an armor for the user), change one metal into many variants, fuse metals, make them more/less resistant to rust or the like. Known Users *Avalanche (X-Men) *Magma (''X-Men) *Petra (X-Men) *Crystal (Marvel) *Terra (Teen Titans) *Geo-Force (Teen Titans) *Toph (Avatar:The Last Airbender) *King Bumi (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Earth Benders (Avatar:The Last Airbender) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) *Kadma (W.I.T.C.H.) *Lexaeus (Kingdom Hearts) *Samuel Sullivan (Heroes) *Crocodile (One Piece) *Admiral "Akainu" Sakazuki (One Piece) *Gaara (Naruto) *Guren (Naruto) *Toa Onua (Bionicle) *Toa Whenua (Bionicle) *Toa Nuparu (Bionicle) *Elemental Lord of Earth (Bionicle) *Stone mane (Mane-online) *Kilik (Air Gear) *Nike (Air Gear) *Armdrillo(ben 10) *Kwame (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Ground/Rock type pokemon (Pokemon) *Haru (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Sparrow Redhouse (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes) from coping Samuel Sullivan *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Ghastly Bespoke (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Gaara (Naruto) *Sorcerers (Kane Chronicles) *Sandman(Marvel) =Gallery= Teen_Titans_Go_51_Cover.jpg Teentitansgo11.jpg|Terra (Teen Titans) displays her powers of earth. Terra_of_the_Teen_Titans.png EarthBending-580x386.jpg File:Dust.jpg|Dust of Marvel can turn herself into a sandstorm, and is capable of flaying the flesh from peoples bones Category:Elemental Manipulation